


Possess All Of Me [Art]

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Doctor Who, Queer as Folk (US), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banners & Icons, Community: werewolfbigbang, Crossover, Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Story Link(s):</b> <a href="http://backrose-17.livejournal.com/132792.html">LJ</a> | <a href="http://blackrose-17.dreamwidth.org/127750.html">DW</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/841011/chapters/1603177?view_adult=true">AO3</a></p><p>Made for werewolfbigbang @ LJ. Many thanks to blackrose_17 for her wonderful work, and for letting me be her artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possess All Of Me [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



  
_Banners:_  
[](http://i.imgur.com/hfrkM5T.jpg)[](http://i.imgur.com/MZroCBW.jpg)  
[](http://i.imgur.com/nikMdb2.jpg)  
[](http://i.imgur.com/znzgzEc.jpg)  
  
 _Icons:_  
[](http://i.imgur.com/yxRmF0V.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/VI3JS2L.jpg)


End file.
